


Take a Sip, not the whole bottle

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: -rips the bottle from mccree's hands- please stop i'm concerned, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Multi, Other, The Author Does Not Know, is this an au where they're working together now?, mercy is mentioned, or is she just having some fun away from talon?, the author leaves it to the readers to interpret, why is sombra hanging out with him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which the cowboy has feelings for the doctor, and the Hacker's motives are...ambiguous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanningu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kanningu).



> _[.....I literally had no clue what to call this, so I just rolled with the first thing that came to mind.]_
> 
> _A gift for[kanningu](http://kanningu.tumblr.com/) for the McMercy Secret Admirer Event. _
> 
> _Prompt: “Sombra making McCree blush? I don't want it to be NSFW just her teasing him or something like that.”_
> 
> _Uh.....I don’t quite know if this fits, but it’s something. *Shrugs* Hope you enjoy!_
> 
> _(Can also be read on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/157228174500/take-a-sip-not-the-whole-bottle).)_

“So.....back again, Vaquero?”  


McCree looks up from his glass, dread rising.

“What do you want, cyber girl?”  


A finger pokes his nose, and he winces as the nail scratches against it.

“Now, now, is that any way to speak to a lady?”  


He bites back the reply his mind provides, downs the glass, calls for a bottle instead.

“You think that’s a wise idea, Joel?  Remember last time?”  


There’s a scowl, and she’s tempted to laugh, but holds back.  “Thought I told you not to call me that.”

“Cálmate, cálmate.  Lo siento.”  Her fingers glide over the top of her own glass.  “It’s just so fun to watch you get riled up.”  


“Mmmm fun for y’all maybe,” he grumbles.  


“So, have you made a move yet?”  


“What?”  McCree looks genuinely confused.  


“That woman.  Angela.  The doctor.  You have the hots for her, no?”  


The bottle arrives and he instinctively makes a grab for it, focusing his eyes on the amber liquid flowing into his glass instead of the woman eyeing him.

“I reckon I ain’t got a clue what yer talkin’ ‘bout.”  


“Really?  Because I see the way you look at her when you think she isn’t looking.  I hear how you praise her.  I know which photos you look at most on your phone.  And who knows what goes on in that head of yours.”  


He can feel his flesh start to flush, and the way she’s smirking doesn’t help.  “ **Sombra.....** ”

It’s a warning, but she still presses on anyway.

“Why are you waiting?  You’re a handsome man.  A bit foolish, but talented at least.”  


He has to admit, he’s a bit thrown off by this.  Not many people compliment him, and she certainly never has.  He doesn’t know what it means, but he admits, it’s making him feel something confusing.

“You know, I think she might like you, too.”  


“Why do you say that?”  


He regrets the words immediately, because now she’s looking like a cat who’s pinned down a mouse.

He feels a hand curving around his cheek, softly stroking.  Between that, the way her eyes are piercing into his, and his sudden realization that, damn, he is rather touch-starved, he can feel himself fluster.

It gets worse when she bends forward, starts to whisper in his ear.  “It’s the way she looks at you.”

She leans back slowly, smoothly, removing her hand and taking to her drink like nothing happened.

McCree is left with about a dozen questions.  He pushes aside the conflicting feelings her actions have suddenly aroused, ignores the way his heart has begun to beat just a bit faster.  (If he’s being honest, this isn’t the first time.  He doesn’t necessarily like the hacker, but damn, she did have a way of drawing him in and pushing just the right buttons.)  Instead, he tries to pull up memories of Angela, tries to analyze them.

What exactly did Sombra mean?

There’s a gentle clink as she sets her glass on the countertop.  She rises, stretching.

Then, before he knows it, her lips are against his temple.

It’s a quick thing.  Over before he can fully register it.  She’s pulling away and patting his cheek.

“Don’t think too much, Jesse.  Just _act_.”  


And like that, she’s turning, image solid for a second, before glitching and disappearing.

And damn if McCree ain’t just a bit unsettled.....

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the Spanish I could have used *clenches fists* IF I KNEW SPANISH! *Drop-Kicks myself for the thousandth time*


End file.
